


Welcome Home

by iwa_questionmark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff central right here, Karasuno, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_questionmark/pseuds/iwa_questionmark
Summary: The aftermath of Hinata Shouyou having to wait a whole year without seeing you.





	Welcome Home

A whole year.

A whole year had passed.

And Hinata was absolutely sure he couldn’t wait even a second longer.

He had diligently counted all the days and he felt every single one drag on.

But now it was done.

You were coming back.

He wasn’t even bothered that he had to come to the airport at an unholy hour for the reunion. His old highschool volleyball teammates didn’t seem to mind either.

Hinata had felt your absence and his friends did too. He could still relax and goof off, so anyone not familiar with him couldn’t see it, but there was an underlying shadow in everything he did. Sure, skype calls and frequent text messages helped, but they could never compare to the real feeling of his lover.

And right now, any second now, your plane would be landing. Shouyo had waited much longer before, but these minutes seemed to go unreasonably slow. And even worse-

\- he had to go to the bathroom.

_Really bad._

But the longer he waited the likelier your return was and the more his bladder hurt.

At first he decided to suffer through - the pain was nothing compared to his loneliness, after all!

But it seemed as long as he was standing near the gates, the plane wasn’t going to come.

He was determined to engulf you in a hug and spin you around the moment you boarded, just like in all the movies Hinata watched to feed his little romance tapeworm while you were gone.

So he waited.

...

He felt judged.

‘Just go take a piss, how long could it take??’ Kageyama wasn’t entertained by his spikers determination.

'As soon as I leave they’re going to come back! Bad stuff always happens when I go to the bathroom, you know this!’

'You won’t miss them! We’ll keep watch, you can go’ Sugawara tried to calm the duo. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of Hinata causing a scene in the middle of the waiting area either, though.

Tanaka gave him a few pats on the back, on the last one Hinata felt a firm push towards the bathrooms.

Ugh.

He wouldn’t have gone if the others didn’t force him. That’s what Shouyo told himself at least. But the pain was pretty good motivation too.

So, as quick as he could, he rushed to the bathroom, begging the universe to make in back in time.

—

You dragged your luggage along with you, rushing to escape the crowd around. Even with such a late flight people still had energy to make noise and it wasn’t what you needed. But not even a headache could stop your excitement. You were finally back.

Back to where? Mere details.

Back to who? That’s the important one.

You could see him again. And no amount of noise could offset the pure ecstasy the thought brought.

You were expecting to find a cab, drive back to the city and pass out on Shouyo’s apartment couch, but it seems you underestimated how much people cared, since a small group of the former volleyball team was frantically trying to get your attention.

You weren’t quite sure what happened, because one moment you were steadily jogging towards them and the other you were smothered in many many hugs. It registered that Nishinoya got to you the fastest and after that it just became a blur of glomps. From all sides you were flooded with various greetings and comments:

'Glad to have you back!!’

'Sorry for the surprise, manager’

'Took you long enough’

'Man, just wait 'till you see what a mess Shouyo’s been!’

'Daichi-san you’re elbowing my face’

Eventually the team released their hold to give you some space and you could see their tired, yet joyful faces. But you felt your stomach sink when you scanned the group for a particular someone. Still, appreciation came flooding out.

'Guys, thank you for coming! Almost everyone’s here!’

'Of course we came! Do you really have such low expectations for us?’ Sugawara laughed, not bothering to play offended.

'And everyone _i__s_ here. Tsukishima’s just waiting in the car.’ Yamaguchi added.

'Aren’t we missing Hinata, though?’

Surely he wouldn’t have skipped out if everyone else was coming, right? It’s not a big deal, maybe he was just really tired and wanted to warm the bed for cuddles or something. Really, it doe_sn**t**_–

Before you could finish that thought you felt something crash into you from behind.

—

He knew this would happen. He felt it.

_The curse of the bathroom._

As soon as Hinata rushed out of the bathroom and saw his friends gathered in a circle he knew. He missed it.

But as soon as he saw you in the small gathering all of his frustration disappeared and a more important thought emerged.

You were back.

You were back.

You were back, and it was all he could think about.

Feelings took over and before he could realise, he was sprinting towards you.

He jumped what felt like the most important jump in his life, crashed into you, hooked his arms and legs around you and cried out:

'I’m here!!!!’

Shouyo heard a yelp and felt you sway and reach for him, but he only clung tighter. It was you. He didn’t think he had the capability to let you go.

He felt you tipping.

’S-Shouyo!!’

You both toppled to the ground, but during the fall you tried to turn around to see him, so by the time you were on the floor he was basically straddling you.

He stared into your eyes, seemingly in a trance. His hair dishevelled and he himself frantic to see you again.

'Shouyo! I’ve missed you so m–’

You silenced yourself when he grabbed your face with both his hands and began feverishly peppering kisses on your face, seemingly without any pattern.

Your cheek, the tip of your nose, between your eyebrows, on your chin, corner of your lips,

anywhere and everywhere he could think of. Although he was still trying to speak?

'Dear–’

Smooch on forehead.

’–i’ve missed you-

Jaw.

’–soooooooo-’

Bottom lip.

'much!’

Top lip.

He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to kiss you or tell you how much he wanted to kiss you. So in the end it wasn’t fully one or the other.

Just an attack of smooches with some words in between.

'Hinata!’ Kageyama looked down at you two and seemed tense. It seemed pda wasn’t his thing.

Shouyo froze in place, his lips still on your face, but attention drifted back to the rest of the welcoming squad, not saying a word.

Suga promptly patted Kageyama on the back and turned him around towards the entrance.

'You guys catch up! We’ll be in the car!’ He called back as he lead the younger setter away while Ennoshita was muttering something to him about privacy. The other team members trailed behind.

'Get a room, lover boy!’ Nishinoya teased turning on his heel, but followed Suga with your luggage nonetheless. Tanaka shot a cheeky smirk over his shoulder, but neither of you had any attention to spare and notice.

As soon as there were no more distractions Hinata rubbed your noses together affectionately.

'Hey’ He quietly muttered with a wide grin on his face.

You couldn’t resist either. Your arms threw themselves around his shoulders to bring him in for an embrace. He snuggled against you.

'Hey’ You whispered back.

Hinata realised that cuddling on the floor of an airport wasn’t quite as romantic as in the movies, but he didn’t feel any regret. With you in his arms he didn’t think it was possible.

After a second he snapped to sit up, and brought you with him, still tightly held.

Words were unnecessary. You felt the urgency to return to the others, but Hinata’s warmth was captivating.

He pulled back and stared into your eyes, absolutely whipped. He was grinning like an idiot, but you might have been too.

He gently grabbed your hand and brought it up to his chest, placing it and holding it in place with his own two.

Instantly you could feel the rhythm coming from his rib cage.

So rapid, you could’ve been concerned about his health. He grinned, unconcerned and eager.

'Can you feel it?’

If he was referring to his pounding heartbeat, yes, you could pretty easily feel it.

'My heart’s going 'bwaaah!!bwaaah!!’ just for you!’

You couldn’t contain TheGiggles™ that came flooding out, especially since he was still staring into your eyes, completely star-struck.

'Hey, don’t toy with my feelings!!’ he dropped your hand and scrunched up his face, cutely trying to act offended, but his own poorly repressed giggles gave him away.

You took the opportunity to hold his pouty face in your hands and place a gentle peck on his lips.

'I’ve missed you’ you murmur, still against his lips.

You can feel his cheeks warming up and his head erratically bobbing in your hands.

'Me too!! So much!’

His arms snap around your torso once more to give a tight hug. You lean into his warm embrace and snake your arms around his neck.

You both enjoyed this simple moment just being in each others company for a second longer before Hinata jumped up, grabbed your hand and helped you up.

After a loving glance he practically dragged you towards the exit, clearly rushing to return home.

'Last week I bought a new bean bag to cuddle in, come on! I’ve been waiting to try it out with you!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is from my Tumblr blog, but I wanted to upload here as well, since AO3 seems like a much better platform!  
I'm very new and trying my best, so if you have a request, critique or anything you want to say, you can shoot me a message at 'hq_questionmark' on Tumblr.
> 
> Once again, thank you!!!


End file.
